Sweets & Spars
by coelestis
Summary: Itachi finds out how sexy she can be while pissed off. AU non-massacre. ItaHina, slight mention of NaruSaku. M for suggested themes. One-shot.


A/N:

Idk what brought his on, honestly. It's all the ItaHina I've been reading and The Fated Ones. I need more ItaHina in my life, so what better way to get it, then to write it?

I'm currently re-writing almost all of my fics...so please paitient with me, alright? I'm doing the best I can :) Love you guys! Enjoy my second OTP!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters.**

* * *

 _Sweets & Spars_

Uchiha Itachi realized that he was probably a bit of a masochist. Briefly, he wondered if he had picked that trail up due to spending too much time around his little brother's best friend and his hot-headed girlfriend.

Not to the point where he was smiling gleefully when he was struck with those typically gentle pale hands of his petite girlfriend, but he was definitely revelling in how her moon-like pupils were wide with barely contained fury. Her hands blurred past him, and had he been anyone other than himself, sweet little Hinata would've had him knocked on his back in under five seconds.

Side stepping a chakra-charged punch to the temple, Itachi felt his brow lift slightly at her. Over the course of the two years he had been courting the Hyuga princess, not once had she ever lost her temper as she had today. Hinata was always so understanding, spinning and dancing around topics if she knew it would offend whoever she were conversing with. The open warmth that had attracted him to her in the first place was now replaced by a different kind of emotion that Itachi was beginning to like.

Possibly a little too much.

Understanding that she was currently getting nowhere in her assault with her boyfriend, Hinata pushed herself a good distance away, letting her arms fall from that famous Hyuga pose. Itachi warily let his eyes rack over her frame.

Thin, dark brows frowned over those pearly eyes, long lashes batting as if to dispel her anger. Somewhere in the argument, her jacket was discarded off to the side, leaving way for his eyes to take in the deep curves her body had to offer. She looked like a gift, wrapped in that low red tank top that she _knew_ he loved. Onyx eyes narrowed when she took a deep breath in, zeroing in on how soft the top of her breast looked. When Hinata shifted her tense stance, he couldn't help but let his eyes drag down to the supple flesh of her thighs that weren't covered by her shorts, remembering that one time where he had picked her up against the wall and-

He could honestly stare at her all day, and would have, if not for the blue chakra that quickly swarmed and overtook both of those dainty fists.

 _'That move, eh? She must be very mad.'_ Before he could stop it, a smirk found its way to his lips. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back because Hinata suddenly turned fierce.

Her chin tilted down, silky hair falling around her in what should've been intimidating, but it only served to arouse him. _'She's gorgeous.'_

"Uchiha-san."

He couldn't have stopped the surprise that crossed over his nearly impassive features even if he tried. She reverted back to using his last name? The way her eyelids lowered, although her attention was solely focused on him like he was a lamb and she was the feared lion made his blood boil in his veins. A shiver rippled through his spine. If her Byakugan noticed it or not, she didn't show it before launching into another offensive attack.

This time though, instead of gracefully dodging her, Itachi caught her thin wrists with one hand, ignoring the snapping pain from her chakra closing the tenketsu on his hands.

"Itachi," she growled in warning, only to be cut off by her own gasp when he yanked her closer.

Hearing her say his name in that unintentionally seductive voice of hers, he couldn't help but let his smirk widden. Leaning into her personal space, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. A sensitive part of her body, he knew that fact rather intimately. He didn't pause long enough to fully enjoy how her soft body relaxed flush against him.

"You're so sexy when you're enraged."

Another sensual growl was his only warning before her palm detached from his hold. If his reflexes hadn't been screaming at him to let her go, those same fingers that had been scratching his back to leave crescent-shaped marks in his back just the night before would've had a direct hit to his shoulder. It would seem, in her anger, his kind Hinata could get very deadly.

The Uchiha heir laughed as he rolled his now slightly numb shoulder. The Hyugas didn't have to connect a hit for it to be a successful one.

This time, he put her on the defensive, making a mental note that when it came to the last cinnamon roll, Hinata did not like to share.

His genius mind was quickly trying to form a plan to get this spar somewhere more private. Preferably, his apartment.


End file.
